


Inferno

by prettyhurts



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divergent AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite, everyone loves harry, larry is otp tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhurts/pseuds/prettyhurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only way our society can survive, is for each of you to claim your rightful place," she says. Her voice rings in my ears as I struggle to pay attention. "Today, you will take a test that will help you discover who you truly are. The future belongs to those who know where they belong."<br/>"Remember,'' mysister whispers from next to me, "Faction before blood.''<br/>So I choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

 

Harold’s mother had always told him that everything outside the city had turned to ash that they were lucky to have been fenced in and it had never been hard to believe her.

Until today.

The sky above was the color of the charcoal burning in a fire pit.

Not that Harold had ever seen that. It was always a Dauntless thing; to watch fire burn. The thought of watching fire burn before his very eyes, the possibility of being burned always fascinated Harold, even if he wasn’t supposed to think that way.

His sister on the other hand, wasn’t at all afraid to speak out and speak the truth, even if others didn’t want to hear the truth.

 “Ready?’’

Harold nodded, taking a deep breath as the chair was spun around to reveal the mirror, which his faction had only allowed him to look at the on the second day of every third month. His hair had been combed into curls, swept in one direction, how it always was. Biting his lip, Harry noticed that his mother hadn’t been paying attention and dared to glance at his reflection.

His emerald green eyes had always been the most distinct feature of his face, even if he hardly ever got to look at them. He had his mother’s dimpled cheeks and dark hair and his real father’s long nose. When he was younger, the features looked strange, but now they suited him. Or that’s what Gemma told him when their parent weren’t around.

His eyes catch his mother’s, blushing and looking back down at his clothed feet, he hoped that his mother hadn’t seen him staring. When he looked back up though, she was smiling.

_Why doesn’t she scold me for staring at myself?_

“Thank you. For doing my hair.’’

She kisses his cheek and slides the panel over the mirror.

“Are you nervous?’’

She was referring to today, of course. The aptitude test. And tomorrow, the Choosing Ceremony. He would have to decide on a faction; will have to decide the fate of the rest of his life; will decide to stay with his family or desert them. He was beyond terrified.

“No,’’ he lied as he glanced back down at his feet, “the test doesn't define our choice.’’

“Right. Let’s go eat breakfast.’’

They walk together into the kitchen. On these mornings when his sister makes breakfast, and his mother’s hand skims his hair as she reads the newspaper and his father hums as he clears the table- it is on these mornings that Harold feels guiltiest for wanting to leave them.

 

 

The bus reeks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it sends him flying from side to side. After giving up his seat to a Candor man his hands had to grip the cool metal of the railing to keep himself still.

His older sister, Gemma, sits in an old, beat up seat, holding the armrests to stay balanced. The siblings looked alike, besides the fact that Gemma had copper blonde hair.

She also didn’t in fact inherit much of their parent’s selflessness. She sat on one of the seats, gazing out the window, even though Harold had hinted to give the seat up for an older Erudite man.

The Erudite man wears a blue vest over a white shirt with his grey hair slicked back- Erudite’s standard uniform. Their faction values intelligence, curiosity, and astuteness. They believe blue clothing causes the body to release relaxing chemicals, which is necessary for doing the best work they can.

Gemma’s face is unreadable as the bus sways on the road. Her grey dress sways from her ankles as she clutches at a pole for balance. Her eyes shift around the bus, but only Harold realized that it was for her to forget about herself and focus on everyone else. Erudite values intelligence but his faction, Abnegation, values selflessness.

The bus stops in front of the school and Gemma and Harold get up, tripping over everyone’s feet as they weaved their ways down the aisle.

“The test’s today.’’ Harold says as they enter the building.

“Are you worried about what they’re going to tell you?’’ Gemma asks.

“Are you?’’

“Gemma Styles, Harold Styles.’’ A monotone voice calls out.

“Good luck.’’ Harold says, smiling as reassuringly as he can, even though he knew his sister knew where she belonged.

Harold grins nervously at his sister before stepping into the room, where are young woman waits for him.

She has big, dark, almond shaped eyes and wears a black leather jacket and jeans. Harold could only suspect she was from Dauntless.

In the center of the room is a big chair and a blue bottle. Harold gulps as he clutches at his grey slacks.

“Don’t worry,’’ She says as she presses something to his forehead, “Most people get the faction that they’re already in. Especially Abnegations.’’

Harold squeezes the armrests so tightly that his knuckles begin to turn white and he feel as if he was going to throw up.

“Bottoms up.’’ She says passing him the vial of blue liquid.

“Why?’’ Harold asks, voice hoarse.

“Just do it.’’ She says impatiently.

Harold’s breath hitches as he tips the liquid into his mouth, eyes immediately shutting.

 

When his eyes open again, he is in a different place. The chair is gone, along with the woman and mirrors are surrounding him, with two tables in front of him. One with a hunk of meat and the other with a huge knife.

Behind him, a voice speaks. “Choose.’’

As he turns around, he realizes that frighteningly enough, the man is a mirror image of himself.

“Why?’’ he asks, voice quivering.

“Choose.’’ He repeats.

He turns to look around, noticing that the mirrors created an image of millions of him, all curiously staring at the one across from it, just like Harold was doing. When he looks back, the meat and the knife begin to disappear. Panicking, Harold quickly grabs the one closest to him; the meat. Then, something else appears a few yards away from him. A dog with a pointed nose and clenched white teeth growls and begins to stalk towards him. Harold’s head pounds and the meat drips to the floor beneath him. As the dog slowly begins to come closer, Harold drops the meat to the floor and blinks in anticipation. Then, all of a sudden the growling stops.

A soft chewing noise takes its place.

Grinning, he looks up at sees the dog looking extremely smaller, chewing and nawing on the meat.

Cautiously, he reaches out to pet the dog and his hand had just scratched behind the dog’s ear when his fingertips brush another person’s.

Looking into his was a pair of the softest baby blue eyes Harold had ever seen. The pale skin was complimented by a well-trimmed stubble around his chin and dark caramel hair that was pushed upwards.

Harold felt his breath hitch when the man grinned at him, showing his perfect white teeth.

_“Harold.’’_

As soon as his name slipped from the other man’s lips the dog had stopped chewing the meat and turned to glare straight into the man’s eyes. It got up and began charging at the man, who wouldn’t move.

Harold didn’t know why, but he felt a strong rush of affection for the man who he wasn’t even sure existed and he soon felt his body unconsciously rushing to step in between the man and the dog with a loud _‘No!’_ .

And just like that, he was awake and back in the room with the woman. Sweaty and shaky, Harold glanced up at the woman, expecting her to calmly tell him his results. Instead, she looked frightened, as if she had seen a ghost. Minutes passed and the woman still hadn’t uttered a word to him.

“What were my results?”

She blinked and jumped slightly, as though she had forgotten where she was. _Odd._ Then her dark eyes met his and she chewed at her bottom lip, before muttering a word that he had never in his life expected to hear.

“Dauntless.’’

“What?!’’

_How could I, a selfless Abnegation, a born and raised Abnegation, a guy who’s family’s history was all Abnegation, be in Dauntless?_

“Y-Your results were Dauntless and-‘’

_Oh no._

“And w-what?’’

“And…’’ she bit her lip again, glancing away from him before speaking again, “and I hope you choose wisely.’’

Harold sighed, somewhat relieved, but half believing that she wasn’t speaking the entire truth. His trembling arms pushed himself out of the chair and he quickly left the room.

He left the building in a hurry, but walked as slow as he could home; facing his parents would not be easy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please no negative comments:). All other feedback is greatly appriciated, and I'll probably update every Saturday or so.


End file.
